


The Christmas Tree

by orphan_account



Series: December SMP One-Shots [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Family, Friendship, Happy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sleepy bois couldn’t get a Christmas Tree this year. Tommy wasn’t happy about. Wilbur was the first to realize it. Wilbur decided to do something about it.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: December SMP One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	The Christmas Tree

The sleepy bois couldn’t get a Christmas Tree this year. Tommy wasn’t happy about it at all. Wilbur was in his room playing minecraft with his friend Jschlatt. “Schlatt I got to go, Tommy has not came to annoy me yet. He usually does at this time.” He told his friend.

”Ok. Doesn’t Tommy love the Christmas tree?” Wilbur didn’t understand where Schlatt was saying. But he said yes. Wilbur then logged off his computer and went downstairs. He walked down there long hallway to the living room. When he went in he saw Tommy sitting where there Christmas Tree would be, he looked bored. Tommy had his vlog gun with him. Wilbur walked up to Tommy, he didn’t even notice Wilbur.   
  


“Tommy.” He looked up at him with bored eyes.

”What Wilbur.”

”I was concerned when you didn’t come up and annoy me.”

”Well I didn’t feel like it.”

”Why are you sitting there?” Wilbur crossed his arms.

”We don’t have a tree, I’m going to sit here until we do.”

“Ok then, have fun.” Wilbur then walked away. He walked to the kitchen. That’s why Schlatt asked him that. Maybe he could do something about it. Schlatt might have a idea. Wilbur pulled out his phone and dialed Schlatts number.   
  
“Hello. Oh hey Wilbur. What’s up? Weren’t you checking on Tommy?”

”Yeah I was. He was sitting where our tree would be. Have any ideas?”

”I actually do. What if we *********************”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Wilbur and Jschlatt slowly walked towards the living room. Everyone was gathered there. They told them to. “I’ll go in first.” Wilbur told Schlatt.

”Hey Tommy.”

”Hey Wil. Why gather us?”

”I have a surprise for you.”

”What is it?”

Wilbur motioned for Schlatt to come in. Schlatt came in dressed like a Christmas Tree.

”Ta-Da! Your Christmas Tree!”   
  
Wilbur smiled when Tommy’s face lit up.   
  
“Thank You Wil!”  
  


They all decorated the tree. When everyone was asleep Wilbur looked over at Schlatt. “Thank you for helping me Schlatt.”

”Your welcome.”


End file.
